A data store is a system that is capable of storing information. An example of a data store is a database. Web-based services often use multiple data stores that are often distributed. As part of a single task, a service often writes data to a set of data stores. While the same data might not be written to each data store in the set of data stores as part of the write action, the data is at least to be written atomically to each in the set of data stores. That is to say, the associated data is either written to the data store for all the data stores in the set of data stores, or the associated data is not written to any of the data stores.
One conventional mechanism for writing to multiple data stores is a Distributed Transaction Coordinator (DTC). A distributed transaction coordinator coordinates transactions that update multiple transaction-protected resources, such as databases, message queues, and file systems.